Les tourments de Soichirô Yagami
by Leylani-sama
Summary: Mr Yagami a une mission très importante... Il doit protéger la pureté de son fils! Soichiro Yagami-centric.


Merci d'avoir cliqué sur sur cette histoire, je suis contente que le résumé ne vous ait pas découragé(e). C'est une histoire que j'ai écrite en riant,(silencieusement, parce que j'étais en cours) alors j'espère que vous rirez en la lisant!

Disclaimer: Je ne possède rien! Si c'était le ça, je serais riche, et dans ce cas, je crois que je serais au courant.

Couple: Hum... On peut dire que c'est du L/Light

Amusez vous bien

Les tourments de Mr. Yagami

Soichorô Yagami sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas sans danger. Au contraire. C'était probablement l'une des missions les plus dangereuses de sa vie. Pourtant, il se l'était lui-même imposée.

Pour le Bien de l'Humanité.

La mort dans l'âme, il déchira un autre bout de sa magnifique chemise jaune à pois violets. Le chef-d'œuvre de sa collection de chemises. Dire que c'était la première fois qu'il la portait. (En fait, sa femme le lui avait interdit.) Mais le Bien de l'Humanité valait tous les sacrifices. Comme les autre morceaux, il l'accrocha à l'une des innombrables caméras présentes dans l'immeuble. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, au cas où il y aurait des micros. Il se devait d'être très prudent, car il ne s'attaquait pas à n'importe qui. Enfin' il ne l'attaquait pas vraiment. Il ne faisait que s'assurer de son innocence. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se mit à ramper pour éviter les rayons infra-rouges du couloir. Il enleva ses souliers et ses bas pour bloquer les trous d'où sortaient des fléchettes empoisonnées. Il était maintenant torse-nu et nu-pieds, mais toujours avec sa cravate verte rayée orange. Un instant, il se demanda si cela en valait vraiment la peine. Après tout, il n'avait que des soupçons. Mais s'il avait raison…

Et puis, il avait déjà tant sacrifié. En l'honneur de sa bien-aimée chemise, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Il le devait, c'était son devoir.

Il entendit soudain un bruit étrange. Comme… une rivière. Au bout du couloir en pente, il vit soudain une marée jaunâtre se diriger vers lui. De la colle ! Ryuzaki préférait capturer les intrus vivants. Il resterait collé, et L le laisserait s'affamer pendant un certain temps. Rapidement, il enleva sa ceinture à paillettes dorées, la noua autour d'un tuyau du plafond, et se suspendit.

La marée passa sous ses pieds. Malheureusement, il y en avait encore par terre, humide, et toujours collant. La surface sûre était trop loin pour pouvoir l'atteindre en sautant…

Soudain, il sût, et une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de sa tête.

Toujours suspendu, il se mit à se déhancher, et tout en ondulant avec passion des hanches, il bénit le jour où il avait décidé d'apprendre la dance du ventre. Au moment où son pantalon glissait, il lâcha une main et attrapa son vêtement. Il l'enleva, et regarda avec regret le pantalon trois-quart côtelés bleu ciel. Refoulant ses larmes, il le lança par terre sur le sens de la longueur, un peu plus loin. Il se balança un moment, puis s'élança et atterrit directement sur la jambe. Il réussit à dépasser la mer de colle, et soupira de soulagement. Maintenant…

Il leva des yeux déterminés vers la porte du fond. Il se dirigea à pas lents vers elle, et tourna prudemment la poignée. Il entra silencieusement dans la pièce, jetant quelques regards inquiets autour de lui, et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur.

Il avait bien calculé son coup. Chaque jour, L ne se rendait qu'une seule fois à la cuisine. C'est-à-dire, juste avant son entrée. Et il avait prit soin de remplir le réfrigérateur de gâteaux aux fraises.

Puisque personne n'avait accès à ces ordinateurs et que ceux-ci étaient dignes de confiance (il faillit se jeter par la fenêtre sous le coup de la culpabilité), ils ne les fermaient jamais. Tremblant légèrement, il ouvrit le dossier de surveillance que Ryuzaki regardait si souvent. Au bout d'un moment, il tomba sur un dossier baptisé « Light Yagami, top secret». Déglutissant, il le sélectionna. Il tomba sur une liste de vidéos. Il sélectionna la plus regardée.

La main légèrement tremblante, il la mit en marche.

Aussitôt, des images se mirent à défiler. Light, torse-nu dans sa chambre, Light, entrain de se changer, Light, en caleçon dans son lit, Light, nu dans la douche, dans le bain, encore dans la douche…

Avec un sentiment d'horreur croissant, Mr. Yagami regarda ces preuves incontestables de voyeurisme puis, d'un coup, explosa. Criant à pleins poumons, il se précipita vers la sortie, négligeant complètement les pièges.

Incroyablement, il atteint l'extérieur intact. Reprenant son souffle, il se mit à la recherche d'un policier. Il fallait vite dénoncer ce monstre qui regardait le corps de son fils d'une façon impure.

Tiens, en voilà justement qui arrivaient. Ils devaient l'avoir reconnu grâce à sa formidable réputation. Mais … ils lui passaient les menottes ?

- Monsieur, dit l'un avec un regard dégoûté, je vous arrête pout exhibitionnisme.

Sous le choc, il cligna un instant des paupières, puis baissa les yeux vers son corps, horrifié.

Il ne portait que, et je dis bien que, son boxer moulant couleur lavande à fleurs rouges, et sa cravates verte et orange.

Il leva les yeux vers l'agent et balbutia :

- C'est… Non… Je… C'est une erreur…

Sourd à ses pitoyables protestations, le policier le tira rudement.

- Je vous emmène au poste.

- Quoi ? Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est lui, qu'il faut arrêter ! C'est lui le monstre, pas moi !

L'agent se saisit de son talkie-walkie.

- J'ai ici un homme en caleçon dans la rue, qui semble délirer. Aurai peut-être besoin de renforts.

Mais Mr. Yagami l'entendit à peine, concentré sur la fenêtre. En effet, un homme venait d'apparaître. L. Qu'allait-il faire ? Se dénoncer pour remédier à cette injustice ?

D'un geste brusque, Ryuzaki plaqua une grande affiche sur la vitre. Un poste de son fils. Nu. Sous la douche. (Plus précisément, une main dans les cheveux, le torse tourné vers nous, la tête légèrement de côté, les yeux mi-clos, et la bouche entre-ouverte. Aaaahhhh…)

- NNNOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !

~ BONUS ~

Soichirô Yagami, placé en garde à vue au poste de police, se morfondait. Lui, le joyau du département policier, traité ainsi ! Par de vulgaires subordonnés ! Inacceptable ! Tout cela était la faute de L… L, qui nourrissait des pensées indignes envers son fils.

Rien que d'y penser, il en frissonnait encore…

- Un appel pour Mr. Soichirô Yagami !

En lui tendant le téléphone, l'agent le prévint.

- Attention, vous devez seulement écouter. Pas répondre.

Il porta le combiné à son oreille.

- Bonjour papa, c'est Light. Je sais que tu ne peux pas répondre, ne t'inquiètes pas. Pour ta caution, pas de problèmes, on va la payer, maman a mit la maison à vendre et a commencé à prostituer Sayu pour avoir l'argent. Quant à moi, Ryuzaki m'a dit que comme tu n'étais plus là, il allait falloir encore plus s'impliquer, alors je vais vivre dans le même hôtel que lui. Mais comme il me soupçonne encore d'être Kira, il nous a attaché avec des menottes. On doit même prendre notre douche ensemble, et dormir dans le même lit ! Enfin, salut papa.

Il raccroche.

Mr. Yagami regarde le téléphone.

- NNNOOOOOOOOONNNNN !

Euh... Votre avis?(Ai-je vraiment envie de l'entendre? Oui!) Même si c'est pour dire que vous avez trouvé ça inutile, ennuyant et nul, laissez moi un commentaire me disant _pourquoi_, s'il-vous-plaît!

(Bien sûr, si vous avez trouvé ça génial, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire non plus!)

Leylani-sama


End file.
